Distance That Will Never Change?
by Criminal Minds Addict
Summary: Penelope Garcia is feeling something towards her best friend Derek Morgan that she thinks will never change, or will it?
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys! This is the new criminal minds fanfic i was talking about, hope you guys love it like i do!

Enjoy!

A friendship that will go no where, a distance that will never change, no matter i want it to. The relationship that will always stay the same. That's what me and my best friend Derek Morgan have, exactly what we have, nothing more. Sure we flirt with each other constantly, but at the end of the day, it means nothing to him. He'll just go to some random, and hook up with some random girl. We all have ways of dealing with things, he has bars and women, i have the theater. If course no one knows about the secret relationship me and the theater, it's a way to channel all my feelings that i can't get out, wish it worked out right now though. Sadly, it's closed down for remodeling, so all the feelings inside have no way to get out. I'd be better off just by not talking or doing anything, but alas i can't do that due to my job. I guess i'll just have to take it one step at a time.

So as we are currently speaking, i'm sitting in my wonderful office, catching up on all the glorious paperwork while avoiding everyone on my team as much as i can, eventualy though, i have to face the ineviable, and see them. Just then there's a knock on my office door.

*Who is it?* I call out. *It's Derek* Wow, out of all the people to show up here, it's him, are you kidding me? Seriously, out of all people?

*Come in* I'm still facing my computers, when i hear my office door open, the close. The smell of mint and fresh asphalt fills the room. Don't even ask me why he smells like fresh asphalt.

*Just wanted to let you me and the rest of the team got called off on a case in arizona, so we're going to get going in a few.* I hear footsteps behind me, then a pair of hands land on my shoulders. Shifting in my chair, his hands move off my shoulders, getting the hint.

*Something wrong baby girl?* He asks, his voice filled with concern.

Of course somethings wrong! I want something you don't, god why can't you see that, but of course I can't tell him that, he wouldn't understand.

*Nothing wrong* I put on the best happy voice i can.

*Remember p, i can tell when your lying* He tells me sternly, before i can respond, Hotch's voice rings walls. *Wheel's up in 30!*. Hearing a sigh from behind me, i turn around my chair so i'm facing Derek.

*Guess that's my cue, we are not finished with this conversation, talk to you later.* He kisses my forehead, then leaves my office. See, that's what has been happening often, we're in the middle of talking, and they're called off on a case. We haven't had a private, normal conversation, because of work. He loves the job, and so do i, even though i am only their tech, i couldn't imagine my life .job.

I'm sitting in my office .hour after they left, when my phone goes off. I check it, they're calling me from the plane. I answer the phone, with a smile. *Hello my superheros, what can i do for you?*

*Garcia, it's emily, what do yoy have for us about the victim?* Emily asks.

*Lot's my brunette beauty.* *Let's hear it then.*

I straighten up in my chair, preparing myself for the future.

*Ok so, our victim is 28 year old Beth Brown, was a straight a student throughout her life in school, never has been arrested, but here's the sad part lif, her parents died in a car accident when she was six, sent to a foster home, lived there till she was 19 and married her highschool sweetheart who died in the service 8 years later, then her foster family dies 2 weeks later, which yesterday was the 3 month mark of their death.* The eerie silence the filled was deafing.

*Thanks garcia, we'll call if we need anytning else.* Emily states. *Wait garcia, i think morgan wants to talk to you, yean here's the phone. I hear the passing of the phone, footsteps, then finally a door opening and closing.

*Sorry baby girl.* *It's fine.* I reassure him.

*Cool, so what i wanted to talk about was how i could tell you were lying, so what's wrong?* Man he brought again, just easily avoid you did last time, you can do it just .

*I don't know what your talking about handsome.* I said as inocently as i could.

*Don't evade my question girl!* He tells me. You know what penelope, just tel him, i mean how hard could it really be?

*Actually, there is something wrong...* I trailed off on my sentance. *I knew it!* He exclamed. Before me could respond, i hear hotch's voice through the phone, i knew he had.a big voice, .

*Morgan, get out of the closet, we have to the case file.* Derek sighs.

*Call you later baby girl, promise we'll talk then.* He hangs up. Well that conversation went well, i guess all i have to worry about is what to tell derek.

Hope you guys loved it! Another ch for Life With Derek Morgan will be out tomorrow.

Enjoy!

Miranda :)


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys! As always i want to thank my first reviewer jenny crum! Thanks for being through me with all my criminal minds fanfic and being supportive, love you and the rest of you guys! :) Pre warning to die-hars Garcia/Morgan fans like myself, you may shed a tear!

Here it is, enjoy!

The case had been long and grueling, lasting two weeks, the unsub taking 2 more victims lives. He had been caught killed his 3rd victim 2 days after he killed the 2nd victim, thus us being able to track him. Boy am i happy to know that the unsub did not take any of the team members lives, that they're safe and sound, and not in danger.

By the way when Derek said he'd call me back, he never did, though i can understand why, because of the case and what not. The first minute he comes back, he'l probably be knocking on my office door, wanting to know what happened, and won't leave until he has found what it is, and has fixed it, but that's what i love . The worriedness that kicks .he knows somethings wrong, the overprotectiveness like a brother, he acts and is like a brother to me but as i said before, i want more .

So i'm packing up my stuff for the day, and shutting down my computers when i hear noise coming from the bullpen. I look down the hallways and to comfirm my suspisions, the team had just gotten back. Well now's your chance to leave without noticing penelope. I gather all my stuff together, and head out of my office. Walking towards the elevator, i hear a low whistle.

*Way to dress to kill baby girl, you've got me six feet under.* This causes me to blush, which i boosted morgan's confidence up a smidge.

*Thank you handsome, don't look too bad yourself, like always.*

*So where you going sweetness?* He asks me.

*Well i'm just about home.* This causes Derek to stop walking, and because he was holding onto my arm, he pulls me with him.

*Woah, slow your roll baby, we haven't finished our talk yet.* He starts pulling me back towards my office by tugging on my arm.

*Morgan, i have to go home...*

*Pen, don't argue with me.* He continues pulling me by the arm towards my office.

*But...*

*What did i say about arguing with me? Stop resistanting too.* We finally get to my office, when he opens the door and leads me in. I sit down in a chair knowing this is going to be awhile.

*Ok baby girl, i want the truth and nothing but the truth why have you been so... not yourself lately? If something or someone hurt you, i want to help you through it, and i can't do that if you won't tell me, so please, tell me.* He begged towards the end. Ohh great, now i have to tell him, argghh why did i have to fall for Derek Morgan?! Ok, all you have to do is come up with something, but what though? Wait, i think i have it. I'l tell him i haven't been feeling well.

*Ohh umm the reason why i haven't been myself is because of me not feeling well lately is because i haven't been feeling well.* The look on his face completely changes. I think he bought it! He bought it a little bit too much, because he rushes over and puts his hand on my forehead.

*You have been? Sweetness why haven't you told me and why are you here instead of being at home, resting?* He rambles on while i push his hand away.

*I didn't tell you because i didn't think it was that big of a deal, and i'm here because i'm feeling a lot better.* He still had that worries look on his face.

*Are you sure your ok?* *Yes Derek, i'm fine.* I roll my eyes at him, see this is what i mean when i say overprotecticeness, and worriedness, but i love it.

*Ok, but next time your not getting off so easily, so the team and i are going to a bar, wanna come?* He asked.

*I don't know...*

*Ok well let me rephrase it, will you come with me?* He smirks, knowing. 't refuse his offer.

*Well when you put it like that... i guess i'll go.* He smirks even wider, knowing that his plan has worked.

*Great, i'l see you in a few baby girl* He kisses my forehead, then dashes out of my office. Why must you make me lie to you?

So the team and i are at the rushour bar having a great time, everyone the dance floor except me. I'm in deep thought, and minding my own business at our table when someone slides into the seat next to me.

*You know baby girl, it's lonely on the dancefloor without you, come join us.* He offers me.

*Handsome i love that your trying me out there, but i'm good where I'm at.*

*Come on please p?* He gives me the puppy dog eyes.

*Fine I'll .it. I'll be right back.* He moves from where he was sitting so i could get up.

*Ok girl, love you!* He shouts before i get into the bathroom.

*Yep!* I walk into the bathroom and brace myself on the counter. He said he loved me, but not in the way i want him to. He loves me like a brother loves their sister. Well you have to face him eventually penelope. I walk out of the bathroom, and i swear my heart, breaks into 2.

Derek is lapping up another females attention right wherw i was sitting, wow, well you can't expect him to , this is his hunting grounds, but seriously, i was gone for like 30 seconds! All i do is walk back into the bathroom, lock the door, and sink onton the tile floor, crying, the answer question.

Ok i know the last part was kinda of sad, but muse kinda suck it in there. Before you guys possibly jump to conclusions, in the next ch the questions will be answered like why was hw lapping up the girls attwntion, why derek was so worries about and so forth.

Sorry the next ch for Life with derek morgan wasn't out today, it got to late to type it and what not, but it will be up tomorrow, that i promise you guys!

Hope you guys loved it! Enjoy!

Miranda :)


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys! I want to thank jenny crum, kimd33, and Lenika08 for ch and loving both of my criminal minds fanfic! You guys rock!

Here it is, enjoy!

Wow, i mean i knew he'd be like this but still, to me, and alot of other people, they would think that it was inconciderant, rude, ignorant, i could go on and on,.but sadly i don't have the time, i'm too busy crying my eyes .the bathroom of a bar floor. Ohh, let's not forget the added considedness of hitting on the girl right where i was sitting? How low can you get? Seriously, you'd think he'd be smart enough to move ! It's just he about me soo much, then throw it out the window .happened. I just can't believe him that's all.

So i'm crying my eyes out when there's a knock at the bathroom door. *Garcia, it's JJ, after you walked out of the bathroom, i saw you walk .there with tears in your eyes, what happened? ?* JJ asked.

*He... w-was h-hitting on a g-girl w-where i was sitting b-before.* Hearing JJ mutter something not so lady like, i get up off the floor, walk over to the door, and open the door. JJ automaticly leads me out of the bathroom, and guides me over to an abandoned table corner of the bar.

*Garcia, everything's be alright, calm down.* I look up at JJ through my teary, red eyes.*Is it really? Is it really going ok?*

*Yes it will, morgan will eventually realise what he did, and he'l be on his knees begging for forgiveness.* I hug JJ, see i didn't even have to tell her who, and she knew who it was, that's how good she is. *Thanks JJ, your the best.* *Ohh i know, plus he's going to me, might slap him a couple of times, don't many though* This statement causes me to smile.

Derek finally notices me, looks at me, then rushes ove, obviously concerned. *Speaking of apology from Derek* JJ muttered. He finally gets over pushing through a crowd of people.

*Baby girl, what's wrong, what happened?* He reaches his hand up to wipe the tears from my eyes, but JJ swats his hand away.

*You ungrateful, ignorant, selfish, jackass. I'm ashamed for i hope everyone else is too.* She practicly growls in his face.

*Ok first, what the hell, the hell happened to penelope?!* He bellows across the table.

*Well if you hadn't notice, looks like 't, you caused this.* Derek looks puzzled at me.

*What did i do? I'm clueless as to what happened, 's state, i'm won't be telling me anything.*

*Wow, i can't believe you, but if you really don't know, you were hitting on a girl right where penelope was she the bathroom, you must have some nerve to do that, she was gone for 5 minutes Derek, !* Derek eyes widen, then look at me witn a combination for fear, and desperation swirling around in his eyes.

*P I know this looks bad but trust me this is all.a big misunderstanding.* He motions his head to the side, as if he's telling JJ to leave, in which she does.

*Baby girl, i know what you saw is what what was happening, but that's not what it was.* What? Did he really just say that?

*Really? So you weren't , hitting on some girl, where i was sitting, cause that's what itblooked like from here.*

Morgan rubs his neck nerviously. *Just let me explain.* *Explain away.* I say, without the faintest hint of emotion in my voice. Morgan sighs, then starts.

*What happenegd was went to the bathroom, that girl came over and introduced herself, and asked if she could sit where you were sitting. I said no, but it and sat down anyways, then she said who you waiting for, i said a girl. She asked me to describe the woman i was waiting for, and do you want to know what i said?* He asked me while taking his hand and rubbing the ghost trail of tears away.

*What'd you say?

*I said that i was with my best friend, the brightesr thing in my life, the person that makes my world go round. You've gotta believe p, , i just told you.* Penelope, you know he's truth,.just say it.

* you.* The smile that appears face could light up New York City 80 times over it was that bright.

*Thank you, now that dance you promised me, i think i want that right now* He grabs my hand and pulls off my seat.

*I never said yes.* All he does is .head. *Baby girl, you never said no and in , that's a yes.* He drags me up onto the dancefloor, pulling me dangeriously close to . He face into curls, .the smell of lavenders, due to the .

*Is that new shampoo your using?* He muo

*It's suits you, smell of lavenders.* What does he that?

*How so?* I ask him, what he means.

*You're the most beautiful flower garden.* Awwww, i didn't know that Derek a romantic .guy.

*Thank really tells me that kind of stuff.* I feel him take out of my hair takes .finger and tilts my head up to face him.

*You'd deserve it.* Now this i wish i could get use to.

Was it just me or did you think that was incredibly sweet of him to say? I personally loved this ch,and you guys did too.

So i watched the crimina minds (awesome!), when.i saw the advertising for it, they said a team member would die, i said to myself . just wouldn't be the same, it wasn't Dragon lady did (hope you guys get .) I'm looking forward season!

Thanks for reading.

Enjoy!

Miranda :)


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys! First i wanna thank all my fans for being so supportive, and loving to read my stuff. Also wanted to let of time, this ch will be longer than all the other ones, due fact there's alot i want to put in their.

Here it is, Enjoy!

Well let's just say ever since that night at the bar, Derek has been a little more protective, older brother kind of person. At first it was cute, but now it's just plain annoying. Every single time i even try and talk to a guy, he's at my side away, but what he doesn't know is that i have a date with this guy Sam, who i met at a coffee shop, i didn't tell i knew if i told him, he would go all ape crazy, and that just wouldn't end well. Hopefully it stays that way, or he'll war 3, and that won't be good. Back to sam, so after we talked over coffee for about , he asked me out, and i said yes. I'm friday work, let's just hope for the best.

So it's thursday afternoon, just getting on with my day. I boot up my computer, the beep greeting me with a happy tone. in my chair, i get to work. About 20 minutes later, still at top notch speed, the sweet smell of peppermont enters my office. Ok, no one i know smells like peppermint, what the heck? I snap around in my chair to see who it is, only to it's emily .a candy cane.

*So garcia, has morgan stopped by today?* She gets that knowing smirk on her face.

*No my brunette beauty, he hasn't.* I smile at her.

*Well he will enventually right?* * He sure .em?* *Yeah Garcia?*

*I have a date for tomorrow night.* The smile that appears face heart.

*Oh my god, no way! What's his name? Is he cute? Atheletic, nerdy, what, i want the details. * Emily plops herself . .the spare chairs.

*Well pumpkin, , he is incredibly cute, and is extremly atheletic muscular, and let's just say, he really can rock.a. sweetie.* Me and out laughing, while Derek appears in the doorway.

*You ladies talking about me again?* He smirks at us. I give emily the look of 'dont tell him', but emily is already ahead of me.

* morgan, were talking about penelope's date of friday night.* The look appears .face.

*Ohh really? I had no clue.* He gives me the look of ' why the hell didn't you tell me?'.

*Hey emily, can you give us some privacy, there's something i .about.* Ohh no, here it comes.

*Yeah sure, talk to you later pen.* She waves then exits my office, door . Derek walks he was at, stands me, . over .

*Ok, why didn't you tell me about sam?*

* i didn't think you wanted to know.* He shakes , then looks back at me.

*Didn't wanna know? I'm your best friend, of course i wanted to know, and needed, don't get me started on needed.* He arms, me, resting his chin on top of .

*I'm just worried about girl* He sighs. *I , but i have out, meetm new people, get into new relationships,i need a guy in mynlife that cares about me.*

*But baby girl i do, i honestly do.*

*I know you do, but i just have to do it own sake.* defeat, he takes .off . * safe ok?* He says while walking. front of me.

*What do you 's going. do? Kill me?* He grabs , pulling me up from my chair. His hands let go , and start sliding towards my face.

*I'm serious penelope, you don't .guy, he a serial killer or something, just promise me that if , i'm the first .calling ok?* Derek pleads while stroking my cheek with .

*Ok, i promise.* Derek kisses my forehead. *Good*

So i'm chilling at the bar me and sam agreed to meet at. Perched on one of the bar stools, i hear someone call my name. *Penelope?* I turn around in the chair to find sam standing there in a pair of tight jeans, and a v neck. shirt. I swear he heard the comment .v neck shirt with emily!

*Hey sam* He smiles at me, which makes my heart melt.

*Come sit down* , then takes the chair on my right.

*So penelope, how's ?* Sam asks after ordering a beer. *It's been good i guess.* *Well good i think.* He smiles again. Oh my god, he has perfect teeth and they're incredibly white too. Let's not forget the muscle that shows incredibly well through his shirt.

*Come on penelope, i you something.* He drags me to the back bar, where very few people are.

*What is it that you wanted to show me?* I got my answer pretty quickly when he shoves me against a wall, and kisses me. The kiss wasn't bad, but it had nothing, no fireworks, no pizaz what so ever. So i try and push him off me, but he doesn't budge, his hands start moving downwards. Ok this guy seriously needs to stop, now. I pull my mouth away .

*Sam, get off.* I said forcefully, but he smacks his lips back on mine, his getting lower, now at my hips. He pulls away.

*Penelope, stop struggling.* *Get off!* I yell.

*Not a chance babe.* Right when sam touches his lips to my neck, sam flies back, as was pulled off by someone, he flies into the wall near by. I look to see who saved me, and of course, Derek did. For once, i'm glad derek went to a bar, by himself. Derek now is towering over sam, making him look like a work comparred to him.

*She told you to get the hell off of her, why didn't you?* Derek asks, stepping closer to sam.

*Who could resist this? I knew she was only playing.* Sam gestures to his well built frame. Damn sam, you may have just killed. Derek grabs Sam by the collar, and throws him against the wall.

*That's not what i wanna hear.* He snarls in Sam's face, his eyes now flashing with anger.

*And you are?* Sam manages to choke out under his grasp.

*That's not important, what is important to you though, that you tell me why you didn't get off of her, or your going to be six feet under.*

*Ok, it was the wrong thing to do, i'm sorry!* Sam screams. Derek drops him like a hot potato.

*You come any where near penelope again, and i'll make sure you end up dead.* With that, sam scatters away, Then Derek attention on me.

*Baby girl did he hurt you, are you ok?* He asks, stepping closer to me, and wrapping his arms around me.

*No, thank god he didn't, thank you for what you did.*

*There's no reason to thank me, i was just making sure my best friend didn't get raped.* He mumbles into my hair.

*I'm so glad i'm safe.* I say while i look up at him. He takes his face out of my hair, then looks down at me.

*Me too princess, me too* He drops the lightest kiss on the tip of my nose.

All i know for sure is, i won't be dating anytime soon.

So i hope you guys liked this ch! The next ch will be in Derek, and it will contain what youv'e all been waiting for, can what it is?

Thanks for reading.

Enjoy!

Miranda :)


	5. Chapter 5

yyyHey guys! Thanks for being so paitient with me and t**he** no updates, you guys have been so understanding, love you guys!

Here it is, Enjoy!

Well it's Saturday afternoon, one of the few fortunate days i off. I'm just lying in bed, trying to forget about the events of last night, the events that plague me in my sleep. Except with the memories in my sleep, morgan didn't get to me in time, then what sam wanted to do happened. What happened will always be burned in the back of my head, for life.

So as i was saying, i'm lying in bed not wanting to get up at all. I'm about to fall back asleep when i hear a knocking on my door, quiet but still present. Man why did they have to show up now? And who would be at my door today? With me still not getting up and answering the door, the knocking became louder and more evident. Why do they have to be so persistant? Then a voice travels through my door, and into my house.

*Come on, i know your home, you don't open the door, I'll break it down.*A voice bellows through the door. Right from that comment, i know it's Derek. Who else could it be? Well it could be Emily PMSing, one of the two.

I reluctantly got myself out of bed, and sleeply walk over to the door, and open it to find a very fresh looking morgan.

*Well I'd say good afternoon P, but it doesn't look like it.* He smirks.

*Yeah well i was lying peacefully in my very comfortable bed when you came knocking.* I rub my eyes, causing him to smile.

*Well I'm glad i got you out of bed so you can answer my question.* I look at him with a puzzeled look.

*What question?* *The question where i ask you if you wanna go out on a date with me.* Wait, did i hear him correctly?

*Wait, what?* I asked, now being fully awake.

*Well i feel really bad that you had to go through what you did, so I'm going to make you feel special for one night, even though you already are.* He smiles once again. *What do you say?* Good question, what the hell do i say?

*Umm... I don't know.* I look at his face to expect his smile to plummet to the ground, but it just grows.

*Ok, i figured you'd say that, so i brought something that could possibly convince you, stay right here while,i go get it.* With that he runs off the front door steps. What the heck just happened? Ohh well it's in the past now. I'm about to go back into my house when Derek's voice reapears.

*I thought i told you to stay put.* I turn around to find morgam at my doorstep again, but this time a single white rose in hand. Wait, doesn't white mean peace or friendship?

*Well you see white stands for friendship, so with this on your hand, throughout the entire date, I promise this date will stay friendly, no matter how bad i want to change it.* He hands the rose to me. *Does that change your answer to a yes?* He looks at me hopefully.

*Yes* The look on his face tells me he's absolutly ecstatic that i said yes.

*Great i'll pick you up at 8.* *See you then.* I smile, closing the door. Then i slink against the door, realising i have less than 4 hours to get ready.

It's 7:55 and i got the text from morgan dress casual, whatever the hell he's planning. So because said dress casual i'm wearing a t-shirt, jeans, and bright green tennis shoes.

Even though he said the date would stay strictly friendship, I have a feeling he's going to try something, I mean he's Derek Morgan for crying out loud! He's a known ladies man, even men know that! We all know he won't be able to keep his antics under wraps for one night. I'll be surprised if he is able to.

Just as i was about to wait outside, there's a knock at my door. I glance over at the clock 8:00 probably morgan. Getting up from the couch, i walk over to the door. I open it to be greeted by Derek wearing the exact same outfit as mine; T-shirt, jeans, and tennis shoes.

*When you said you'd be here at 8:00, you weren't kidding.* I said while leaning against the doorway.

*Well i do keep my promises.* He answered, mirroring my movements.

*See you got the message.* He says while eyeing me up and down. HA! I knew he wouldn't be able to control himself. Morgan's eyes then drift to my hair.

*The flower... it's in your hair.* He smiles.

I put the flower in my hair because i thought it could be a real reminder for him.

*So are you ready to go?* He asks

*Yep* I step outside, closing my door, and locking it.

*Ok first, put this on.* Derek grabs a white blindfold out of his back pocket.

*What, why?* I ask.

*Don't argue with me, just put it on.* He gets behind me and ties the blindfold.

*But...*

*Shhh... don't argue with me.* He puts his finger over my mouth. *Now, can you see through the blindfold?* With Derek's finger still over my lips, i shake my head no.

*Then just let me lead you to the night for ourselves, and nobody else.* He takes his finger off my lips, puts his hand on my shoulders, and guides me to wherever we're going.

Since I can't see, i have been basing everything off of my sense of smell. For the past 5 minutes i think, i've been smelling wet grass, smoke, and dirt. That get's me no where, those things are everywhere in virginia.

After another minute or so, morgan stops leading me, therefor i stop.

*We are here* He declares.

*Welcome to the best night of your life.* He says as he unties my blindfold. When my blindfold drops, i take in what's infront of me.

A dark navy blue blanket lays on the ground, under a giant oak tree that overhangs over the blanket. Dead center of the blanket is a... boombox?

*So... what do you think?* He asks as he sits down on the blanket.

*Friendly, yet perfect.* I said as i sat next to him.

*Just what i was going for.*

*So what's with the boombox?* As soon as the question leaves my mouth, he stands up.

*To dance come on, get up.* He grabs my hand and pulls me up.

*Can we just dance in silence?* Derek laughs.

*Sure, whatever floats your boat.*

We danced for hours under the stars in complete silence. I'm not quite sure if this would be considered friendly, but i'll let it slide. After we sat under the oak tree, look up at the stars. The night ended when i fell asleep with my head on Derek's Shoulder, thinking this has definetly been the best night of my life, just as he said.

So sorry towards the end with the dancing, my desricbing muse left me, so i had to end it, no matter how bad i didn't want to. But other than that hope you guys like it!

Thanks for reading, thanks to all the fans who have read, reviewed, followed, and favorited this fanfiction!

Enjoy!


End file.
